Chiquito
by LadyLoba
Summary: El mejor amigo del hombre... y de las naciones también. La historia de cómo México se hizo con quien después le acompañaría en sus guerras más oscuras y en sus momentos más felices: Chiquito, el chihuahua. Dedicado a Wind und Serebro.


**CHIQUITO**

_Quiero comer de tu mano._

_Quiero lamerte los pies._

_Como cualquier perro fiel_

_seguirte por todos lados._

_Como a cualquier perro manso_

_que acaricies mi pelaje_

_y si te ladro al tocarme,_

_te ladro porque te amo._

_Y con gemidos te llamo_

_para que en mí, tu repares._

Reflexiones de un Perro, Ingel Lazaret

…

Con sumo cuidado, la mano del hombre levantó el blanco mosquitero y sonrió entristecido. La camita, forrada toda de raso blanco y con anchos vuelos hechos todos de encaje azul y rosa, era el reposo de la niña morena que dormitaba, ajena al ajetreo fuera de la casa, arrebujada en sus mantas de suave tejido y protegida por aquél blanco velo que evitaba que los insectos la sangraran. Podría verla cualquiera y decir que tenía a lo sumo unos cinco años, pero llevaba ya varias décadas a cuestas, tan cortas y a la vez tan lejanas que aquél hombre, su padre, no cesaba de mirar los jardines que rodeaban la casa pensando nostálgico que la primera vez que los vio, formaban parte de un tupido valle que defendía en su verde eterno un lago cubierto de misterio.

La niña bostezó y se desenvolvió, pero casi de inmediato se quedó dormida otra vez. El hombre dejó caer con cuidado el mosquitero y susurró:

-Te veré luego, mi princesa.

Un beso al aire, casi mudo, y entonces el hombre salió de la amplia recámara donde se amontonaban muñecas de cabellos rizados, barquitos con ruedas y un caballito de madera con riendas de seda. Sabía que, con el primer hervor de la leche en la cocina, la niña despertaría y saltaría del lecho buscando el desayuno, pero él no estaría ahí esperándola, y el corazón se le encogió. Cuán dura resulta la paternidad cuando el deber te aleja de quienes más amas, se dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la sala de armas, la única que daba a la cara oriental del recinto para abordar su carruaje. Le esperaba un viaje larguísimo, de meses, y en esos lapsos de tiempo que se habían tornado muy seguidos no cesaba de temer por el bien de su favorita.

Ya en el camino, miró el coche que, sujeto al carruaje, arrastraba sus pertenencias. Dos caballos de hermoso pelaje lustroso y estatura monstruosa tiraban sin dificultad de ambas cosas, y el cochero, un multado de rostro dubitativo, esperaba muy tieso en su pescante; las sirvientas salieron a despedir a su señor que siguió dándoles instrucciones.

-No dejen que María se aleje mucho del jardín occidental; deben lavarla una vez por semana con hojas de lechuga y limón; denle mucha leche, no quiero que se ponga débil; los dulces son solo uno por día, ni más ni menos; si llueve, dejen la puerta de mi habitación abierta para que pueda entrar; si el señor virrey viene acá preguntando por ella no la dejen sola en ningún momento y díganle que no puede decirle nada hasta que yo lo autorice… ¿habéis entendido?

-Señor Carriedo, por favor… -una de las sirvientas se adelantó mientras el hombre de ojos verdes subía al carruaje. -¿Tardará mucho?

-Desearía que no pero… no sé… -el hombre miró como perdido al horizonte, ahí donde el muro que circundaba su casa comenzaba a perderse por el verde de las lianas. La última vez había estado ausente casi cuatro meses de casa y, cuando llegó, resultó que su hija había conseguido por sí sola bajar las escaleras, a momentos a pie, otros a gatas; parecía que su ausencia la empujaba a hacer cosas peligrosas y no comprendía del todo porqué. La sirvienta, sin saberlo, contestó a su pregunta luego de aquél largo silencio:

-La niña os extraña mucho cuando se va. Temo que estar sola tanto tiempo la… afecte demasiado.

El hombre miró los ojos de la doncella, con un chispazo de entendimiento cruzado. Ella lo comprendía, sabía que ni él ni su hija eran normales; que eran más, mucho más, y que sus palabras encerraban un temor colectivo. Pero más allá de ese detalle que le parecía casi nimio comenzó una nueva preocupación: ¿cómo evitaría que la niña se sintiera sola cada vez que se marchara?

-No os preocupéis –contestó al fin esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora –, procuraré no tardar y cuando vuelva… bien, ya se me habrá ocurrido una idea.

El aroma fuerte de la leche hirviendo le advirtió que su María comenzaría a berrear y, en menos tiempo aún, se daría cuenta de su ausencia. Entró a toda prisa al carruaje y éste se adelantó hasta el portón trasero.

…

Era poco más de mediodía; desde la ventana, niña y nodriza veían cómo el viento despiadado deshojaba las flores coloradas del arbusto más próximo. La doncella se arrebujó mejor en su rebozo y suspiró, desapacible.

-Qué frío estará este otoño. –se lamentó, acariciando tiernamente los oscuros cabellos de la pequeña que, muy tiesa sobre el reposabrazos de la butaca, espiaba soñadora las flores que, desnudas, bailaban su vaivén desencantado. De súbito, se volvió a la nodriza y la interrogó con la mirada antes que con los labios.

-¿Volverá hoy mi tajtli?

-Que no os oiga hablar así de nuevo o podría molestarse. –le recriminó la mujer antes de descansar su espalda contra el respaldo de la butaca.

-Doña Mandinga dice que no tiene nada de malo. –repuso la pequeña.

-Doña Mandinga tiene unas ideas rarísimas, niña Nueva España. Al fin y al cabo, ella no es de aquí sino de las Antillas… ¿qué clase de ideas puede tener la gente allende los mares?

Nueva España, no otra que María, negó con la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a los macizos azotados por el cruel viento vespertino. Poco faltaba para que se cumplieran dos meses desde la última vez que vio a su padre; el verano se marchitaba a toda prisa y él seguía sin regresar, aunque enviaba cartas todo el tiempo solicitando que se las leyeran en voz alta a su hija y en las que, naturalmente, le pedía que tuviera cuidado y le decía cuánto la extrañaba. La última misiva, casi tres semanas atrás, advertía que pensaba volver muy pronto y, lo que más, que llegaría con una sorpresa para su hija.

La expectación desde ese día no había cesado de crecer en el pecho de la criatura, que a veces se preguntaba en voz alta qué clase de sorpresa le traería su padre, pero aún con las mil maravillas que se imaginaba cada noche, al día siguiente se esfumaban con la palabra "imposible" matando sus ilusiones.

De pronto, escuchó unos golpes en el portón trasero y, sin pensarlo mucho, saltó de la butaca y echó a correr. La nodriza se levantó rápidamente, chillando:

-¡Niña Nueva España, sus zapatos…!

Pero María ya no la escuchaba, acababa de atravesar el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a la sala de armas donde ya se apilaban algunos criados y, sin pensarlo, cruzó a través de sus piernas y se perdió en el camino de tierra rodeado de macizos hasta el portón trasero, donde descansaba un establo en forma de L para los caballos y la "casa de las gallinas", un corral dominado por un cobertizo pequeño donde una veintena de gallinas dormían y ponían sus preciosos huevos.

El portón se abrió y el carruaje de la casa pasó a toda prisa; la niña dio voces y saltos, haciendo un revuelo escandaloso y feliz que hizo que Antonio, su padre, saltara a tierra mucho antes que el carruaje se detuviera.

-¡Papá España! ¡Papá España! –coreó alzando los regordetes brazos hacia él. Antonio la alzó y la hizo dar vueltas en el aire antes de depositarla con sumo cuidado en su pecho y cubrirla de besos.

-Mi pequeña princesa… mi joya de la corona… ¿cómo estás?

-¿Porqué te fuiste tanto tiempo? –le reprochó. Era la cantaleta de cada vuelta de viaje, y el rencor tierno en sus ojos terminó por deshacerlo.

-Debo vigilar mis otras colonias también, María. –contestó, sonriéndole. –Además he decidido que no te dejaré sola más nunca.

-¿No volverás a irte? –preguntó, con los ojos iluminados.

-Quisiera… pero es difícil. Sin embargo he notado algo… -continuó, asumiendo un tono de misterio en su voz que atrajo aún más la atención de la pequeña. –Verás, estás aquí rodeada de criados que te protegen pero hay un guardián que es aún mejor… un guardián que además jugará contigo y dormirá contigo… un guardián que te obedecerá sólo a ti.

-Pero los criados ya juegan conmigo… -comenzó.

-Sí, pero esto es diferente… ¿quieres ver la sorpresa? –replicó Antonio, señalando el interior del carruaje. Poco faltó para que María saltara de sus brazos para abalanzarse al vehículo, pero por suerte la frenó a tiempo. –Espera, espera aquí afuera…

El hombre se volvió al interior y extrajo un bulto diminuto, de color café, que entregó cuidadosamente en los brazos de su desconcertada hija. Poco a poco el bulto tibio se revolvió y lanzó un gemido.

-¿Xoloizcuintle? –preguntó la niña.

-No, no… es un perrito chihuahua. ¿Lo ves?

Tímidamente, el cachorro ladeó la cabeza hacia su ama; sus ojos grandes, redondos y negros le recordaron a un par de botones de tamaño descomunal y echó a reír.

-¡Chiquito! –saltó, levantando al cachorro en el aire. -¡Es muy Chiquito!

-¡Ten cuidado, puedes lastimarlo! –exclamó Antonio. Pero perro y niña no se inmutaron y ésta última, con su obsequio en brazos, volvió corriendo a la casa y mostrándole en el camino a los criados lo que había obtenido sin dejar de gritar:

-¡Chiquito! ¡Chiquito! ¡Es chiquito!

-Es comprensiblemente chiquito tomando en cuenta que tú mides menos de un metro de estatura… -susurró Antonio para sí, contento de ver que su idea estaba bien encaminada.

De tanto llamarlo "chiquito", el perro respondía al adjetivo como si fuera su nombre, y terminó llamándose Chiquito para el beneplácito de María. El cachorro apenas y conseguía dar unos torpes pasos, pero su dueña dedicaba ahora las horas de correteos a enseñarle a caminar, a subir y bajar las eternas escaleras de la casa y a darle de comer lo que Mandinga, la cocinera mulata, le dejaba en su plato y que no le gustaba. Para Navidad ella y Chiquito vagaban por la casa haciendo desastres con los pesebres y los adornos, por lo que Antonio debía "encerrarlos" juntos en la recámara de la niña por un par de horas antes de que aparecieran el señor virrey y su familia para la cena.

Sin embargo, la prueba final se dio cuando al año siguiente, Antonio tuvo que hacer otro viaje, esta vez a su propia tierra; a principios de primavera se lo advirtió a su hija, quien en ese momento le lanzaba una pelota a Chiquito con una mano y sostenía una manzana acaramelada a medio comer con la otra.

-Esta vez tardaré un poco más que el año pasado. –le dijo. El chihuahua, que a pesar del tiempo seguía con un tamaño asombrosamente reducido, volvió a las faldas de María cargando la pelota; su dueña la tomó y la lanzó hacia unos arbustos próximos, con el semblante serio. –María, ¿me oyes? Su Majestad me ha exigido volver, y no sé cuánto tiempo deba…

El perrito volvió y la misma escena se repitió hasta que, mientras éste buscaba la pelota junto a un arriate de rosas de Castilla, la joven colonia se volvió a su padre.

-¿Porqué no me llevas contigo? Así ni tú ni yo estaremos solos.

Antonio negó con la cabeza. No era algo tan simple de explicar, porque deseaba mantenerla lejos de los horrores de una verdad tremenda el más tiempo posible; si la alejaba un poco de la capital, "ellos" lo sabrían; si, peor aún, la hacía viajar en altamar, "ellos" los atacarían y buscarían tomar posesión de la pequeña, y entonces no sólo perdería a su colonia más importante, sino también a su hija favorita.

-No, princesa… la corte en España es terriblemente aburrida y no tendrías con quien jugar. Yo estaría todo el día con el rey y tú afuera, sola… Prefiero que estés aquí, donde tienes tus juguetes y estarás totalmente a salvo. –explicó llanamente. El perrito volvió y María, distraída, le lanzó la manzana en vez de la pelota. Chiquito no regresó, estaba muy ocupado mordisqueando su accidental postre.

María siguió con los ojos clavados en la nada. No hubo manera ese día, ni al día siguiente, de sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Y cuando el día de irse llegó, de nuevo, Antonio levantó el mosquitero y miró a su hija. Estaba arrebujada entre sus cobijas de punto, y a sus pies dormía Chiquito totalmente despatarrado; la respiración acompasada de ambos enterneció al hombre, que se marchó a toda prisa para no perturbar su sueño y rezó para que, al fin, el cachorro cumpliera su cometido.

…

El verano comenzaba a morir, arrastrado por las lluvias de agosto; el carruaje avanzaba tranquilo por las calles infestadas de lodo y mosquitos, y Antonio, asqueado, cerró las cortinas buscando defenderse de la lluvia y los insectos. Cómo odiaba aquéllos viajes interminables que, cada año durante un cierto tiempo, lo alejaban de su colonia sólo para escuchar amargas noticias y hacerse un lío con un montón de cuentas incomprensibles sobre ganancias e importaciones y demás.

Cuando por fin vislumbró el portón, suspiró aliviado y corrió la cortina. No tardó mucho en ver aparecer desde la sala de armas a los criados que se apresuraban a descargar, a devolver los caballos a sus establos y por supuesto, a…

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Sonrió. Aquélla voz cristalina era la señal de que todos sus problemas se habían aliviado.

María bajó de dos saltos los escalones y llegó a su encuentro. Había crecido mucho en las últimas décadas, aunque aún conservaba el aire de una niñita y la única señal de que estaba pasando el tiempo era que ya tenía al menos dos cabezas más de estatura; a sus pies, correteaba Chiquito, haciéndole a Antonio la misma fiesta que su hija. El cuero canela y los ojos negros del perrito no habían cambiado casi nada en… ¿casi cuarenta años? Antonio no dejaba de desconcertarse y dudar… sí, habían pasado más años de los que un perro normal puede vivir, y no había señales de que el chihuahua hubiera siquiera llegado a la edad adulta. Todo en él era longevo, igual que su dueña, como si algo de su sempiternidad se la hubiera contagiado en tanto tiempo de convivencia. Pero eso le daba igual, porque sabía bien que desde que el ruidoso Chiquito había llegado a su vida, María había dejado de estar sola.

FIN

…

_¡Acá de nuevo! Este pequeño (bastante pequeño o_O) oneshot va dedicado a __**Wind und Serebro**__, quien contestó correctamente a la trivia del fanfic "5 de mayo" *-* felicidades y disfruta tu oneshot!_

_Aclaraciones: el período comprendido en la historia abarca las dos últimas y las dos primeras décadas del siglo XVI y XVII, respectivamente, cuando Nueva España apenas estaba consolidándose como una única colonia y ya había pasado por algunas vicisitudes (un par de epidemias y la masacre de la Santa Inquisición contra los indios). Los "ellos" en quienes piensa Antonio son los otros dos colonizadores, Francia e Inglaterra, que desde 1524 buscaban apoderarse de los tesoros españoles y, en ocasiones más específicamente, los puertos de Nueva España y de las Antillas. Esto también puede servirles de referencia para El diario de Nueva España, donde se muestra el miedo que tiene papá Toño a que María se acerque al mar. _

_¿Dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos con sabor a manzana acaramelada? ¡Adiosito!_


End file.
